


Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dandelions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, innocent Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a sudden tsunami and earthquake lead to Light's disappearance and assumed death, L is not at all convinced of Light being dead. He refuses to give up on the search until Light is found and Kira is brought to justice.Not far away, the Guardians are trying to solve the mystery of the young amnesiac Keyblade wielder, Light, and what caused a powerful darkness to sleep within him, and hopefully uncover his lost memories. But it becomes difficult as Light befriends them and they are constantly reminded of their fallen friend, Sora. And Light quickly becomes haunted by a man named Kira.Takes place during Episode 16 of Death Note, and post Kingdom Hearts 3.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

This couldn't have happened. There was no way it was possible.

Fifteen days into Light's confinement to see if he was Kira, a sudden earthquake and tsunami struck. L and the task force had done their best to get both Light and Misa to safety—because they couldn't have their prime suspects dying. L wasn't sure if it was a cruel twist of fate or the work of Kira that Light had quite literally slipped out of their grasp. Soichiro had screamed they needed to go back, even though the saw Light vanished under rubble and fallen parts of a building.

Five days later, the Yagami family was mourning the loss of Light. However, L was not so convinced. Light was a genius. If he wanted to get away, he could have easily faked his death by taking the storm to his advantage. Many people in Japan said that since this happened the same day as Kira's return, he had decided to punish them all for whatever reason. And maybe that was possible, but L highly doubted that.

Watari said he was in denial about Light being dead, but L was convinced. He didn't know why he was so hellbent on being right about this, but he knew Light was alive and out there somewhere.

"Yagami-san," he said, "I still firmly believe Light-Kun is alive." At the surprised looks from the family, he clarified, "We didn't see Light die, and there has been no corpse. We know many things were washed into the ocean, so maybe he just got swept away and swam to safety."

Soichiro hesitated, before sighing, "I would do anything for you to be right about him being alive. If there is even a chance Light isn't dead," he stood up, "I'll take it." 

L nodded, "Matsuda, Mogi, start looking for reports of washed-up teens around. I'm not going to be satisfied until we at least have a body. We'll find Light-Kun, Yagami-san."

OoOoO

It had been three months since Sora died, and the Guardians of Light were still torn up about it. Sora had been there for them all, and now he was gone. 

Kairi was taking harder than everyone else since he had given his life to bring her back. Nobody blamed her for what happened, but they were still distraught. No longer would the brunette Keyblade wielder play on the island with his best friends. The poor boy had only become a master after Aqua told off Master Yen Sid after Sora was already gone.

Riku had been leaning on the Paopu Fruit tree, just like he used to when talking with Sora and Kairi at sunset. How long ago it felt when they were just kids wanting to explore. They hadn't expected in the slightest to wield oversized magic keys and save the universe from a creepy old guy hellbent on causing the apocalypse and ruining teen lives.

Well, they had defeated Xehanort, made sure Kingdom Hearts wasn't summoned, saved Xehanort's victims, but at a high price.

The world had been so peaceful, that Riku was developing a bit of wanderlust, desiring to try finding Sora in whatever afterlife he'd wound up in and drag his lazy behind back to his friends. There were times he actually wished something _would_ attack, if even just to distract him from his grief, but he always shook those thoughts away when he remembered he should be grateful for the peace that surely wouldn't last.

What he did not expect, however, was for Roxas to run up to him, saying a boy had washed up on the shore.

Memories of how Kairi arrived came rushing back to Riku. Her world had fallen to darkness, and she landed on the Destiny Islands with amnesia, only remembering her name.

Running down to the shore, Riku saw an attractive young man roughly his age lying unconscious in Aqua's arms. He was a young man with auburn hair, wearing a dirty green shirt and jeans.

"I already used curaga on him, because his injuries were pretty bad," Aqua said, "But he has yet to wake up." 

Namine examined him, "There is powerful darkness that sleeps within him."

"A powerful darkness that sleeps?" Terra asked, "What do you mean?"

"It means that something has forcefully either implanted the darkness, and it isn't active right now, or something is stopping him from accessing it."

Ventus looked down at the boy, "Do you think someone like Xehanort tried something?"

"It's possible, I suppose." Xion said, "But maybe we should wait until he wakes up."

Speaking of which, the boy slowly opened his soft brown eyes, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Um...hi. I'm Light." What an ironic name for a boy with potent darkness resting within him. Namine nodded in confirmation that that was his name, but then paused,

"He...has no memory of _anything_ else." 

Memories of Kairi's situation had all the Guardians of Light gasping.

"Well," Axel said, "Someone needs to take care of him."

"Should I know you?" Light asked. Something about the curious look in his eyes reminded Riku of Sora, and that hurt. But that also gave him an idea of who could take care of Light.

"No." Ventus said, "We just found you washed up on the shore. Speaking of which, it's starting to get dark, so we should get you warm." the young master—yeah, that's right, Ventus had started getting his memories back, and he was secretive about them, other than the fact he was a master—helped Light up, "We'll take him to the Land of Departure for now? Or should he stay on the island? We don't know if he's from this world or not."

Riku crossed his arms, "Take him to the Land fo Departure tonight. See if he's a Keyblade wielder or not. I'll talk to Sora's Mom to see if she would be okay with taking him in."

"I don't know what's going on," Light muttered, and Terra picked the young man up,

"Don't worry. We're just going to take care of you until we can find your family or help get your memory back."

"O...kay, I guess." So Ventus opened a corridor to the Land of Departure. Light looked around in amazement, "This place is beautiful!"

While Terra showed him around, Ventus turned to Aqua,

"Should I check if he's a Keyblade wielder or not?" Aqua looked at Ventus' hands, remembering that neat little power he'd developed when Vanitas vanished—the ability to create light-hearted versions of the Unversed. It was very draining but possible. 

Chirithy sat on Ventus' shoulder, "You should do what you think is right, Ven."

Ventus nodded and extended his hand, creating a couple small ones based on joy. 

Light yelped as a Keyblade appeared in his hand. It was a pretty piece, colored in black and gold wires that were woven together, with the end looking almost like a scythe. 

"Woah." Light examined the blade, "What's this?" 

"Well," Terra examined Light's weapon, "That gives us a clue to who you are. What's it called?"

"I... don't know." Aqua shrugged,

"It doesn't matter for tonight. We should get you to bed, and out of these wet clothes." 

"Thank you..." Light looked up at her, "Terra said your name is Aqua?"

"That's right. You'll get to know our other friends tomorrow."

As she and Light walked up the stairs, Ventus winced at how much Light looked like Sora from behind. But he too could sense that sleeping darkness. What was it from? Why was it sleeping?

But the real question that bothered him was... how dangerous would Light be if he got that darkness back?


	2. Chapter 2

Once Light had gotten some sleep and was cleaned up, he had been taken to the three good fairies to get him some clothes, which were much like Riku's, except longer pants and the coloring was black, gold, and red. 

Master Yen Sid looked Light over, "Light Yagami, the stars have told me much about you."

"Yagami?" Light asked, and Yen Sid nodded,

"Your name is Light Yagami, and your home world is the same world you met Riku and friends."

"So he's from the Destiny Islands?" Kairi asked, "I've never seen him before."

"There is more to your world than just those islands. There is a city where Light is from. But I'd be careful, seeing as Light is the prime suspect in the Kira Investigation, even if he has an alibi."

"Kira?" The Guardians had heard of Kira but had found the notion of a divine god causing heart attacks to be odd. Just to be sure, Aqua and Terra had investigated but found nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to the heart.

"Well, if he has an alibi, that means he isn't Kira, right?" Riku asked, looking at Light. He couldn't imagine this boy to be some supernatural mass murderer. But there was that great darkness Namine mentioned...

"Who can say. I don't know where exactly Light is from, but keeping the boy on the Destiny Islands is the best course of action if you wish to reunite him with his family."

Light looked at the ground, "Why would I be a suspect of being a murderer!"

"I cannot say," Yen Sid answered, "Most likely someone found out about your power over the Keyblade." In response, Light summoned the weapon and looked at it.

"The blade is called The Puppetmaster," he said, "So maybe that gave people the wrong idea?"

"Perhaps." 

Ventus was looking at Light, before smiling, "Come on, Light. We'll find your family and be your alibis if the police need anything else."

"Thanks, Ven." Light grinned, and everyone who saw it flinched since they'd seen a similar smile on Sora. Riku felt he was going insane. Light and Sora shared body type and hair color, that was it, other than that they were different. So why was his heart so determined to say this boy was Sora? Maybe because of Light's name, which was the best way to describe his dead best friend.

Kairi shyly took Light's hand, "Come on, I'll take you to your temporary guardian." Light nodded eagerly, and they went back to the Destiny Islands, and Kairi knocked on the door of a middle-aged woman. Grief had aged her, but she was still a fair woman, with brown hair—even if she was starting to go grey—and ocean blue eyes.

"Mrs. Hikaru," Kairi said, "This is Light Yagami." Light waved,

"Thank you for letting me stay." Mrs. Hikaru's face fell, but she let Light in, sitting him down for dinner, which he ate gratefully.

Light looked around the room, and quickly noticed pictures of a spiky-haired brunette boy with bright blue eyes, laughing along with the other kids. 

"Is that your son?" He asked, and Mrs. Hikaru nodded,

"Yes, this is Sora." Ah, so this was Sora that everyone had mentioned. Nobody told him much about this boy, but Light was eager to know who this was, "He was a Keyblade wielder, just like you." That had Light both not surprised, but also still shocked.

"I'd love to meet him." Mrs. Hikaru then stopped eating, biting her lip painfully, and Light instantly realized why he had yet to meet Sora, "Oh... I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's not your fault. It's that bastard Xehanort's fault," Mrs. Hikaru growled, "But that's not a story you should be hearing. If anything, Kairi or Riku would be better at telling you what happened." She wiped her eyes with a tissue, "Sorry. You probably didn't want to know this."

"No, it's okay," Light assured, "I don't remember anything of my own past, and everyone's been talking about Sora without giving me any context, so I'm glad I have an idea of where he is. Pardon my asking, but what was he like?" Mrs. Hikaru smiled, not seeming too upset with answering the question,

"He was a bundle of sunshine, even making temporary friendships with his enemies, he could make anyone feel better, beloved by all who met him. Very loyal to his friends, and will travel across the universe, go to hell and back, to find them. Stubborn, too, refusing to give up."

"He sounds wonderful."

"Oh, he was." Mrs. Hikaru looked up at Light, "I'm sure your parents are feeling the similar pain to what I feel now, unsure if you are alive or dead. They must miss you very much."

"I hope so," Light said, getting up after he finished his meal, "Dinner was wonderful, Mrs. Hikaru, may you please show me where I will be staying?"

"Please, just call me Kaede," she said, and Light nodded as he washed his dish and followed her to a guest room. He bowed to her, before shutting the door and summoning his Keyblade, examining it again.

According to Ventus, only those with strong hearts got Keyblades. So whoever he had been before he got amnesia, he was a strong person. And now he had an extra piece that his Keyblade may have been the reason he was a suspect of being a killer. Sure, the Keyblade was a powerful weapon, but he'd never use it to kill people.

And he'd also learned that this mysterious Sora person had been murdered by someone called Xehanort. He decided to ask the other wielders when the right time came up.

Curious, he practiced swinging with the Keyblade, getting a feel for how he would hold it before he heard a dark laugh behind him.

"Well, aren't you learning quick?" He turned and saw himself in the mirror, only vastly different, wearing more formal attire. And his hair and eyes were blood-red.

"Who are you?" Light asked, and his Other shrugged,

"I am you. Or I guess I could say a better you," he chuckled, examining the Keyblade, "I really am the God of the New World, wielding that."

"I'm concussed," Light decided, "There's no way you're real. So go away, you're confusing me." His Other shrugged,

"Fine then. I'll be back when you start wondering who you really are." He vanished, and Light saw his own reflection.

Would Sora know what this was? It didn't hurt to look. So he crept down the hall and pushed open the door to what was clearly a teenage boy's room. There was a slight covering of dust over everything as if nothing in the room was touched in months. 

He walked to the desk, where there was a textbook on something called the Mark of Mastery and other papers about the Power of Waking and other workings of the heart. He took the books, shut the door, and briskly walked back to his room. It felt rude to steal from a dead boy, but he had to know what was going on. Maybe this would hold a secret to the Kira investigation.

He read for hours until his eyes were burning in the attempt to stay open, and eventually, he passed out on top of a book.

OoOoO

A week had passed since L had convinced the task force that Light was alive, and finally a result.

"Ryuzaki, come look at this," Aizawa said, "I found him." That got everyone's attention, and they all ran to the screen, where there was a small police report of a young man with amnesia, only knowing his name—Light. The picture of the boy was identical to the Light they knew.

"He really is alive," Soichiro sighed in relief, "Aizawa, where is he?"

"That's the thing, Chief," Aizawa said, "The report is from this small island I've never even heard of before called Unmei. No airports there or landing areas, the island is entirely secluded. Looks like by boat is the only way to get there."

"Well, how hard can it be to get a boat?" Matsuda asked, and L turned to him,

"For most, it would be difficult. For me, I'll have a boat by tomorrow, and we'll bring Light back."

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro said in a warning tone, "It's been two weeks since Light vanished, and the killings have still continued. Not to mention, the report here says he has amnesia, so Light would have no way to kill criminals. Clearly, he's not Kira."

"Even if he's not Kira, I still want to find him." L admitted, "I meant what I said back when I declared he's the first friend I've ever had. I have no intention of losing him. And if he really does have amnesia, we'll just help him regain his memories and see what can be done."


	3. Chapter 3

In the two weeks since the Guardians had met Light, he had quickly befriended them all with his eagerness to learn and friendly demeanor. So all the masters had decided to train him together. 

He was a fast learner, and could already take down most of the team. Ventus, Roxas, and Riku were going easy on him, but the others were genuinely getting their asses handed to them.

Light's Keyblade was a mighty one based mostly on magic, so he had been able to figure it out quickly once Aqua had taught him a couple spells. He was also fast—not as fast as Ventus, but then again nobody reached that level—so while he didn't hit all that hard, he could land multiple blows in a shorter amount of time.

They were training with wooden swords on the island to help Light get better with strength when the people arrived. Riku was watching Light's duel against Roxas and Xion, as the three moved in a way similar to a dance. 

He walked down to meet the people, "Hello. I'm Riku. And you are?"

An older man cleared his throat, "I'm Soichiro Yagami, Light's father. This is the Kira Task Force, who are Light's friends, and Ryuzaki, another close friend of Light's." Ryuzaki shook Riku's hand,

"Pleasure." Riku was amazed they actually had been able to reunite Light with his family. He broke up the duel, explaining to Light what was going on. Light blinked a few times, clearly confused, before brightening and running up to the group,

"Hello! I'm Light—but I assume you know that." He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, which was clearly freaking out these people. If Riku had to guess, Light was probably a proud person before losing his memory, so it made sense that his friends and family would be unnerved by this new behavior.

Ryuzaki looked him over, "Light, do you know who I am?"

"Not a clue, but I feel like I should." Ryuzaki nodded and whispered something in Light's ear.

...

"Light, it's me, L."

Light's eyes widened as he felt a sudden agonizing pain in his head, as though someone was taking a hammer to his brain. He clutched his head, falling to his knees,

_"I want to tell you, I'm L."_

_"I feel as though you're the first friend I've ever had."_

_"Being alone is better than being with the wrong person."_

Light threw his head back as he screamed, not quite remembering, but being assaulted with images and words that he felt disconnected from.

...

L and Soichiro both bent down beside the screaming Light, as well as a blonde boy in strange attire.

"Crap," L heard the blonde mutter as Light's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell slack in the blonde's arms, "I'm sorry, but this is a very delicate time. Light cannot remember anything, so it will be a while before his memory returns."

"What just happened?" Soichiro asked in horror, shaking Light, "Light? Light! Open your eyes!"

"He won't wake." The blonde said somberly, "Not for somewhere between ten days and thirteen years." The entire task force had wide eyes in horror as the blonde calmly carried Light onto the boat and set him down on the bed.

"Thirteen years?" L asked worriedly, watching Light's sleeping face, "You're joking."

"No. Actually, I'm thirty." He held his hand out, suddenly much more cheerful, "I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"You're thirty?!" Matsuda asked in wonder, "I wouldn't think you were any older than seventeen."

"As I said," Ventus grew somber again, "coma for thirteen years. Well, more like suspended animation, but since Light is one of us, he's going to be affected the same way." 

L watched the strange boy in unusual clothes. It was apparent he was different, but how so? "What do you mean?"

Ventus extended a hand, and an unusual key-shaped sword appeared in his hand from out of nowhere. He pressed a part of Light's hand, and a similar yet wholly different blade appeared.

"I would assume you knew about this," Ventus said, "We've been keeping an eye on him, and he has done nothing, yet the 'Kira' killings continue. 

Matsuda tried to take Light's blade but got his hand smacked by Ventus, "Trust me, you don't want one of these. Anyone besides a wielder touching the hilt means that person will become an automatic magnet for trouble."

Soichiro's eyes widened at the blade, "What is that thing?"

"The Keyblade. A superpowered giant key that can unlock anything, control the elements, and be both a blade or a blunt weapon depending on what the wielder needs. Still doesn't make sense how one can be stabbed into concrete, but whatever." 

"Unlock anything?" Ventus nodded, 

"It's called Keybeam. The universal jack-of-all-trades that does anything you require from ripping apart hearts—or you would refer to it as souls—to simply unlocking a car if you forgot your keys." He sighed, "However, this power comes with _tons_ of side effects. This includes regularly falling asleep and can't be awoken for roughly ten to twenty days, with thirteen years being the outlier; everything wants to kill you, and if you get amnesia, any reminder of your past will make you pass out. Stuff like that. Light only got his Keyblade a couple weeks ago, so he hasn't learned all the dreaded downsides yet."

Soichiro was wide-eyed in horror, "Is there any way to get rid of it?"

"Nope." Ventus said, before sighing, "Sorry if I seem snappy or bitter. I've been in his shoes before."

L was finding all of this hard to believe. But then again, this was also useful if the Keyblade was able to rip souls in half. This did decrease the chances of Light being Kira if he had been on the island and only got it recently—because criminals were dying even when Light was under surveillance, and he wasn't whipping out magic keys then. Even if he had been when he wasn't in the house, at least one person would have noticed that thing.

Soichiro was more determined to prove Ventus wrong and wake Light up, even allowing Matsuda of all people to try all sorts of crazy methods.

At this point, it was clear they were headed back to the city, so Ventus called Riku, asking him to get Light's thing, and the Wayfinder trio hopped on the boat to join Light in his journey back to the city—since they were the Keyblade downside experts.

"It's sort of like Sleeping Beauty, isn't it?" Matsuda was observing Light quietly, a small smile on his lips as Light's chest rose and fell in tiny, smooth breaths.

Soichiro's eyebrow twitched, slowly turning his head to stare at Matsuda in horror. "…Matsuda?"

"Seeing as I've met Sleeping Beauty, I wouldn't say Light's that unlucky quite yet," Aqua said, and Terra flushed in shame for some reason that L couldn't quite comprehend. Then again, this whole situation was changing the very grasp of the reality L knew.

Matsuda blinked and grinned. "Wow. What other fairy tale folks have you met?"

"A lot—"

"CAN WE FOCUS ON MY SON?" Soichiro yelled, glaring at the group.

"Anyhow, I'm not quite sure how to go about this." L turned back to Light, taking his thumb out of his mouth and sticking his hands in his pockets. "We could attempt to wake him up, or we could take him to a doctor. I don't think taking him to the doctor would be wise."

"Why?" Matsuda asked, still gazing at Light with a curious expression.

"Because it's a lost cause," Terra replied, "Any scan will show him as just sleeping. And if that's not the case, the last thing we need is for more people to know about the existence of other worlds will defy the world order—the only reason we're telling you is that you are friends and family of a Keyblade wielder," he gestured to Light.

"Let's start with noise," Matsuda said happily like it was a game in preschool. "HEY, LIGHT!"

No response.

Matsuda leaned down to Light's ear. "LIGHT!"

"I'm sure he is aware of what his name is, Matsuda," Soichiro sighed, "That's not working, obviously."

"…LIGHT!"

"MATSUDA! Quit it!"

Aizawa sighed and sat down on the bed next to the sleeping boy. "Hey, Light." He grabbed the teen's arm and began shaking gently. "Wake up." He scowled. His shaking grew rougher. "WAKE UP!"

L quickly grabbed Aizawa's wrist before he ended up slapping the boy or throwing him across the room. "Aizawa-san. It's not working. Calm down."

"Um… sorry. I got carried away," Aizawa said sheepishly. He stood up and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He sure is a heavy sleeper. It's like he's dead." Soichiro stiffened. Aizawa gulped. "I mean… uh… sorry?"

"Actually," Chief Yagami said tensely, "Light is usually a very light sleeper."

"Just be calm and give it a week or so," Ventus said calmly, unbefitting his physical age, "He'll wake up in his own time."

Grinding his teeth, Soichiro yelled, "Be calm?! I just found my son, and now he's in a coma!"

"Not really. See? He's breathing correctly. He's just in a very, very, very deep sleep," Matsuda corrected.

L suddenly stood up straight, turning around. "We must research this. Surely there is a cure somewhere on the Internet."

L walked towards the door, and the task force followed. Matsuda paused, glancing at Light and the Keyblade wielders. "I'll just stay behind. In case he wakes up," he said hesitantly, inching towards the bed.

"All right, Matsuda," L said, not looking back. He was glad that Matsuda would not be getting in the way, but when he thought about it, Matsuda was usually the type to want to get in the way—or, as he called it, 'help.' Just in case, L opened another window on the computer screen that showed what was going on in the other room.

After opening a few Google results, L was getting a bit nervous. There was nothing about Keyblades or unexpected passing out with amnesia. The only lead he had was that apparently lack of oxygen—like, say, getting swept up in a tsunami and carried to a small island miles away. Behind him, Chief Yagami was nearly panicking. Trying to ignore the butterflies that were bouncing off the walls of his stomach, L looked at the little surveillance screen to distract himself.

Matsuda was chatting with the Keyblade wielders, who seemed perfectly happy to answer his questions, and then a little cat-creature appeared from behind Ventus and jumped into the young man's arms.

Was it only certain things that made Light freak out? He supposed it was possible Light was faking amnesia and was taking advantage of side effects Keyblade wielders get, but that opened a whole different can of worms in the form of how he was feigning this wakeless slumber. If Ventus was telling the truth about Light not waking up for days, and any mention of his past might set him off...

How the hell were they going to finish this investigation?

OoOoO

"Okay!" Matsuda announced three days later, once they got to the new task force headquarters, "Attempt to wake up Light, number eighty-six."

Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Chirithy were watching this in bemusement. Light was lying on the kitchen floor as Matsuda played the trumpet and banged the oven repeatedly. Ven was sitting on a countertop gleefully eating popcorn, very much enjoying this. Nobody on the task force believed waking Light was a lost cause, so the Wayfinder trio and resigned to just watching this all unfold. Because if Ventus had managed to sit in an uncomfortable chair for thirteen years and not suffer from a severe crick in the neck or suffer from muscle atrophy, Light would be okay.

This did have Ven wondering what Terra and Aqua had tried when it was him limp on the floor with amnesia. When confronted about it, the duo had remained suspiciously silent.

"Come on, Light," Matsuda begged, "Wake up. What do you need? I'm serious, I promised the chief I'd find a way to wake you."

"Just wait it out," Ven repeated for the umpteenth time, now invading L's supply of ice cream. L better be grateful it wasn't Roxas who came, or the ice cream would have been gone in _seconds_.

"I can't just wait!" Matuda shrieked, "What if it's the thirteen-year thing!"

"Then he won't age a day. And we already checked. Light has not gotten as messed up as I was. He is not under the right circumstances for thirteen years. The average number of days is fifteen, with ten being minimum and twenty being maximum."

"Come on, there has to be something!"

"Nothing I'm willing to risk," Ven replied since he had the most PTSD about messing with hearts—having had his ripped in half which led to the aforementioned thirteen-year coma after he and Satan duked it out, "Unless you want up to mess him up even more." 

Matsuda bowed his head in defeat, before pouring more cold water on Light's face.

"Matsuda, you idiot!" L came in, picking Light up off the floor, "Don't drown him," he then sent a glare at Ven, who had shamelessly finished the ice cream and was now attacking the cake.

Terra took Light and carried him to a bedroom. Not long after, Misa ran in,

"Light!" She threw herself on him, "Light, please wake up, come on!" She kissed him multiple times, "True love's kiss has to work!" 

Ven and Chirithy sent confused looked to each other as Aqua pried Misa off of Light, who would probably not appreciate being kissed in his sleep by a girl he didn't remember, even if they were dating before. Honestly, they had a pretty good idea of who Light used to be from talking to the task force and his father. There was no way he was actually dating Misa.

It did make sense that Light was a Keyblade wielder, a strong-willed, brilliant young man known and beloved throughout the city. Yeah, that was what one would expect in a poor unfortunate wielder.

What worried Ven was what exactly made him lose his memory. Namine had done some digging, and he had suffered from memory loss even before getting nearly drowned. And that initial loss of memory had an effect on his heart/soul. Whatever he lost, then was what he was having pain remembering.

Namine said she could probably poke at it for a while and uncover something since memories were never lost, instead just locked away. But that could be risky. But Ven didn't want this to be like his situation where it took four years for him to even have the strength to remember _anything_ —that hadn't been the full story, and it hurt to remember.

This is what led him to seak out L, who was using a camera to watch Light sleep, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, hello, Ventus." L muttered, "What do you need?"

"Why did you suspect Light of being Kira?" There was no accusation in his tone, he was actually a little worried.

L turned, "Oh. He's just too perfect, and it wasn't hard to realize he had a superiority complex. I knew where Kira lived because of a broadcast. I know Light had access to the police records since his father is a police officer, and Kira clearly also has access. But then the FBI agent tailing Light was killed by Kira, alongside the other agents. Kira is a genius, and Light has proven time and time again to be brilliant—capable of matching even me."

Ventus flinched, thinking about Xehanort. Was Kira really as much of a mastermind as that son of a bitch who ruined their lives? Looking at Light, he couldn't picture those menacing golden eyes, laughing at how the Keyblade War would start again. But that did give him an idea of what they were dealing with...

So he told L everything about Xehanort, the god-complex, willingness to drag innocents down with him, could gain followers quickly, planned years in advance—and most importantly, could create new versions of himself with crazy powers.

Because Ven knew for a fact that Xehanort wouldn't have made only thirteen. "Just as we have more darknesses to replenish our ranks," Xemnas had said months ago. What if Kira was one of those discarded seekers of darkness?

This had the detective fascinated, and looking at his computer, "I had already been toying with the idea of Kira being a Keyblade wielder. But if he really is a version of this Xehanort person, could we even catch him?"

"As a normal human, you wouldn't be able to." Ventus admitted, "But you have the Guardians on your side this time. I'll call the King immediately, telling him that we may actually have another Xehanort on our hands. But this would actually explain why Light's been thrown under the bus—since Kiranort as he will thus be dubbed by me, probably wouldn't want a potential Keyblade wielder working against him."

If Ventus didn't know for sure that the killings were continuing even when Light had no memory, he would be genuinely terrified that darkness was Kira in dormant.

But then his eyes widened. If Kira really was a Xehanort...what if he had already placed a piece of himself in Light?


	4. Chapter 4

As predicted, Light woke up within ten days. He didn't seem too thrilled about Misa kissing him the second he opened his eyes, and Misa was  _ pissed _ when he explained he had no idea who she was.

He found comfort in the Wayfinder trio, his mentors. Even if these people were supposedly his family, he no longer had any idea who they were. What was worse, if they brought up anything about his past—namely the Kira investigation if Ryuzaki was the one talking—he started getting a horrible headache.

So Ventus had come up with a plan that Light would spend two hours a day getting to know these people, an hour helping with the Kira investigation, ten hours of sleep, and the rest of the day was spent in his studies or training for the Mark of Mastery. A routine was something that Light enjoyed while he was getting back on his feet, and would abandon once it grew dull.

That was currently what the task force was watching. They had given Light and the Keyblade wielders the roof to themselves so they didn't blow anything up inside, so they had to observe through the security cameras.

Soichiro was watching in amazement as Light took a pinkish glow, and his Keyblade turned into a disk, and his movements became like that of a figure skater.

"He's outstanding," Matsuda exhaled, and L found himself nodding,

"Yes. And he's still an apprentice. Yagami-san, has Light ever showed any talents like this? Because I doubt he was able to learn this much in a month unless using these things is easier than it looks."

"He played tennis, but nothing combat-related." They watched as Light did a back handspring and dodged a blast of ice going straight for him from Aqua, before jumping impossibly high as his Keyblade turned into a hammer that also kind of looked like a notebook. 

L also noticed that Light's eyes briefly turned red while holding that hammer.

It seemed Light had somehow noticed it too, because he renounced the hammer and let Terra beat on him for a second, before snapping out of whatever state he had been in and came back with renewed vigor. He had Terra pinned within a matter of minutes, and Aqua exhausted.

"Looks like Light-Kun is very durable," L muttered, watching as Light threw the blade above his head and little green leaves appeared, and all of Light's injuries healed entirely, even his clothing mended.

But L noticed that there was a hint of fear in Light's once-again brown eyes. He bowed to Terra and Aqua—something so unlike Light that Soichiro was wondering if this was his son—and went to his room.

_ What did you just realize, Light? _ L wondered, and pulled up the security footage to Light's room. He still wanted to find a way to test Ventus' theory that Light might be possessed or have a fragment of someone else's soul trying to corrupt him. Usually, L wouldn't believe that in the slightest, but he had seen some weird things in the last few months.

The Wayfinder trio came up to watch the footage, which revealed an unbelievable sight.

...

Light splashed his face with water, trying to force his Other's voice out of his head. He had tried to transform his Keyblade, but the moment he did, he heard that insane laugh and his own voice saying,

_ "Kill them. They're in your way." _

He shuddered as he thought about that, walking into his room and falling to his knees as he inadvertently retched on the floor. Couldn't it have decided to do that in the bathroom? No? Rude. 

He then heard his Other's laughter, which had been haunting him for days at this point, and saw him in the mirror, "You already know, don't you? That Ryuzaki is watching you right now, just waiting for you to slip up so he can kill you." 

"No." Light stood up on shaky knees, "We're friends. Everyone's been saying so. They...They wouldn't lie to me, right? Ryuzaki and I are friends. He doesn't want to kill me."

His Other chuckled, "You don't remember, but he is not your friend. He is your nemesis, the detective L, put in charge of finding Kira and bringing him to justice—read, kill him. But here's the thing, Light: I am Kira, which means  _ you _ are Kira."

Light blanched as Kira smirked. Light shook his head, "N-No, that's not true. I'm not Kira, I'm not." He clutched his head as he felt a horrific pain of memories trying to burst free and failing.

He stumbled, and then saw one of his textbooks open, and saw a spell that could solve his problem. According to Ventus, this was risky. But if Ryuzaki wanted to kill Kira so badly, they could still be friends if he did this. Ventus was fine after this happened to him, so clearly it wasn't too bad—nobody had told him just how much of a disaster came from this, so Light just knew this was going to  _ hurt _ . 

Light summoned his Keyblade and pointed it directly at his own heart. He heard someone banging on the door, but it was too late as he split his own heart in half, ripping his darkness and, therefore, Kira out of him.

"NO!" He heard Ventus scream before everything went black.

...

Ventus had realized very quickly that Light wasn't delirious. He was talking to someone, most likely that piece of Xehanort that the Wayfinder trio suspected he had. 

But he nearly screamed when he saw Light thinking about doing the heart-ripping ritual, which was a damn near guarantee for death. He doubted Light knew just how suicidal doing this was. And he bolted to Light's room and pounded on the door, before using his Keyblade to unlock the door, only in time to see Light plunge the blade directly into his own heart,

"NO!" He screamed as he saw Light's eyes become empty, and he fell limp as darkness emerged out of him, creating a being identical to Light, except with blood-red hair and eyes. Wait...red eyes? So this wasn't a Xehanort? Or maybe this was just an exceptionally powerful Heartless?

Kira laughed maniacally in such a way that gave Ventus flashbacks to Vanitas, "Well, I was trying to bring him back to the darkness, but this works marvelously well too." He summoned Void Gear, which caused even more flashbacks, and then vanished into a dark corridor, "Time to become God of the New World."

Ventus was unable to process this, what Light had done, or the fact Light was technically in the process of dying.

The others ran in, and Soichiro snatched Light from Ventus' arms, holding him tight, "Light, no, what did you—" it was clear he was frantic, trying to shake his son awake. Ventus shook his head,

"We'll need a miracle for him to...but look, now we potentially have two Kiras if that thing is part Xehanort. At least now you're partially right, L." He muttered bitterly, "Before you ask, I doubt he did this suicidally. We hadn't told him the full story yet since it's still painful for me, so he doesn't know how dangerous this is. I'm guessing he's been tormented by his dark half and decided to be rid of it, unaware this could very well kill him. But if a miracle happens, it will be tonight...now we wait."

OoOoO

Light woke up standing on the water in a beautiful yet empty place. He looked around for anybody else, before noticing he was shirtless.

"Hello?" He looked around before he spotted someone sitting peacefully a short distance from him. When he got closer, he gasped to see this boy was Sora.

Sora turned to look at him, taking in his appearance before smiling a little, "I didn't expect to see a new face around here for a long time. Being between life and death is rather tedious at times."

"Sora—wait, I'm dead?!"

"Not yet," Sora looked him over, "You're like me. Something is keeping you tied to the land of the living. Technically, you only need a little help to be pushed back. You're lucky your heart had already been partially severed from the dark half. Otherwise, you'd be done for, or you'd lose your memories all over again." He stood up,

Light tensed, "Sora, you need to come back with me. The others miss you so much, and think you're dead."

Sora chuckled, "Well, tell them I'm not quite dead yet. But without my powers, I can't return to the world I came from. But it looks like you need help that I can actually give you." Both of them glowed for a moment, and Light gasped when he saw Sora was partially transparent, "There, now no more will slip away. And one day, you will be strong enough to regain what you lost. It's time to wake up now. All you have to do is—"

"Open the door..." Light heard the words slip out, and there was a blinding flash that pulled him away from Sora, "Sora—!" 

He shot awake.

...

It was a long night for the Keyblade wielders and the task force, waiting to see if a miracle would allow Light to live. L didn't know what to think. He'd gone over the footage a dozen times and processed he was somehow to blame for this. But again, Light Yagami would never do this. L supposed that maybe being surrounded by selfless people while he was in an impressionable state had changed him. But if he had really ripped the darkness out of himself, how different would he be now? Was this even going to be Light anymore?

Soichiro was torn up about this, holding Light's hand, fearing that even a moment of closing his eyes would cause Light to stop breathing.

It was around midnight when Light started moving a bit, mumbling incoherent words under his breath before he shot awake, screaming, "Sora—!"

Light looked around with the same afraid and kittenish expression he had worn when something changed in that cell. Ventus held Light's hand, "Light, are you with us?"

"Yeah... I'm with you, Ven." Ventus' eyes widened,

"How... you shouldn't be..."

"Maybe his heart was already damaged from losing his memory," Terra suggested, "So it just couldn't get worse."

"That's what Sora said..." Light rubbed his head before gasping at the pain in his chest and needing to rest.

"Sora?!"

L turned, "Who's Sora?"

"Someone who died a couple months ago," Aqua said, and Light shook his head,

"He told me...he's not dead yet. But he's lost his powers and can't return home."

"So, he's stranded somewhere." Ventus brightened, "This is great!" Then he turned somber again, "Light, why did you rip your heart like that?"

Light sighed, "I don't want to be a killer, and that man said I'm Kira and that Ryuzaki is pretending to be my friend so he can kill me. I guess... I wanted to remain friends, and get rid of Kira still."

Ventus sighed, "I figured. But, Light, what you did is very dangerous, and without Sora's help, you would have died."

"Oh." 

L watched Light suspiciously, walking out of the room. This was so strange. It was almost as though Light really had died in that storm. Being friendlier was one thing, but nearly sacrificing himself? That was something the Light that L knew would never do. Was the Keyblade itself changing him? Or was it just that he was learning from the others like him. 

_ Stay in character while you play the part, Light. _

Light would  _ never _ risk his own life like that.

So why? Was it a trick to gain pity from everyone? Was it due to the fact his soul or whatever had apparently been damaged before this? L didn't know, and it was scary.

So now there were two Kiras. Ventus had groaned and said it was probably part of Xehanort's plan for Light to try removing the piece and create the second one. 

While L wanted to solve the Kira case, a part of him feared he would lose the Light he had known, forever.


End file.
